Nano Kitchen
Nano Kitchen is a Hero Mode X map with the gimmick of having the soldiers and mutants being rat-sized in an otherwise normal sized kitchen, which therefore makes it appear giant for them. Availability *'CF China:' Giant Kitchen. *'CF Brazil: ' Kitchen. *'CF West:' Kitchen. *'CF Español:' The Kitchen. *'CF Vietnam:' Giant Kitchen. *'CF Indonesia:' Nano Kitchen. *'CF Philippines': Kitchen. Descriptions This map features a common Kitchen with various objects such as sinks, heat vent, ingredient boxes, plates, pots and stoves. Due to soldiers and mutants being rat-sized, there are several jumping pads and ziplines to travel from places to places. One unique change in this map is that at the start, all soldiers will be confined in the heat vent, and the gate will open when the countdown reaches 3. This effectively eliminate any pre-setup camping group or hiding, forcing soldiers to rely on their skills to dodge mutants during the first 30 seconds to survive. As the round progresses on, new paths will be opened up to allow for multiple route - this eliminates heavy defense from Soldier side as there is now no corner to back up to, mutants can attack from all sides. When choosing Hero Mode X Parasite to play in this map, it features Devil Hunter as a cook with the new look as she wears a white cooking apron, a cooking hat and white gloves. She still uses Invisible Assassin Sword-Devil Hunter as her weapon to defeat the mutants. Devil Terminator and its Arch/Grand variant are still the same. Main Pathway Soldiers can follow a linear pathway in the map if they wish: As the heat vent's gate opens, soldiers can jump and glide on coat hangers that lead into a kitchen counter. It leads into the cupboard, which has a closed gate. It opens after a few seconds which leads in the cupboard interior which has another closed gate. It will open after some time, which leads into the kitchen sink. The dish rack will slide towards the sink after some time, so players can jump on it and go on to the microwave and cooking pots. From here on, the soldiers can climb further into the refrigerator ledge which is a dead end. Alternatively, soldiers can leap on a jumping pad on the cooking pots, which will take them to the ventilation shaft. Soldiers inside here will automatically slide forward which will direct them to a hole. They will be ejected from the shaft and will land on/near the kitchen counter. Trivia * This gimmick was explored numerous times in Counter-Strike modding scene. ** Counter-Strike: Online also featured this gimmick in the map named: Rats. * There's an unopened jump pad below the cooking pots which can be opened at 1:04 in a round. Many players try to bug at this jump pad and get to those kitchen pots or the air hole. This is unfair, however. * The ventilation shaft above the map has similar mechanics to swimming slides in Resort and players can stop at the corner of the hole to hide if jumping closely to the right of the hole. * CF China mistakenly uses the sound of Commando when Devil Hunter got defeated instead of her own sound (which is the same to Nemesis). * There are several real life products in the kitchen, which have their names changed for copyright reasons. Example is a jar of Nutella, which is renamed "Sutella". * You can use bunny hop when you are going out the hole in ventilation part with a very fast speed. And you won't have a client code error, because this map can spam CTRL (the exactly reason is unknown). This can use to troll mutants, but you can be kicked every time if those mutants can't catch you. Media Gallery= Nano_Kitchen_Art.jpg|Nano Kitchen Tact_Kitchen.png|Layout |-| Video= Cross Fire China Nano Kitchen, Devil Hunter Cook (Parasite Expansion) ! CrossFire China - Nano Kitchen Hero Mode X Parasite Map Mode Gameplay Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Hero Mode X Category:Counter-Strike